tokudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Drake
Jill Drake har en lång och slank kroppsbyggnad. Hans godis diet bygger inte direkt upp muskler som han kanske önskat sig. Han har violetta ögon som matchar hans mörka hår som glänser i lila. Efter att ha funnit sin själsfrände fann Jill ingen mening med att agera falsk längre så han skaffade sig ett "tuffare" utseende, mer piercing lite varstans även några tatueringar säkert. Och den hetaste korsett piercingen på hans rygg. Hans klädes stil är lite random, mycket tajta kläder som visar hans rygg. Även fast Jill nu ser äldre och mer rockig så har han fortfarande ett väldigt snällt leende och vänligt ansikte. Rykte "Jill Drake är garanterat bland de starkast aktiva magikerna i världen idag. Inte nog med det, han är också ett nummer, ett faktum som gör det högst tveksamt om vi egentligen rent moralisk, rent RELIGIÖST får röra honom. Du vet lika väl som jag, Mr. Sharpner, vad Nummer betyder. Du ska bara vara glad att Cruor Eight just nu vilar på vår sida spelplanen." - Okänt meddelande till Johna Sharpner. Personlighet Well... Jill har en ganska speciell personlighet. Efter många år av falska personligheter och mördar instinkter har Jill stadgat sig en aning, speciellt peronlighetsvis. Så länge Alba är med honom så håller han sig måttligt lugn, Alba kan tillfredsställa alla hans behov. Nu när Jill är runt 40 år så har han lugnat ner sig lite grann men han gillar fortfarande att busa med människor och känna blodet rinna, bara i mindre skalor. Hans andra barn är ju trotts allt på väg in i världen, för att hela gamla sår. Men ser du Jill på gatan eller i ditt klassrum behöver du inte längre vara rädd för att han randomly ska mörda dig, han skulle inte göra det utan en god anledningen i alla fall. Kraft Jills kraft är telekinesis powah. Han kan göra mycket med sin kraft men han har alltid haft sin favorit att skär genom luft och kött. Mest blod på det viset. Sen så är ju Jill även ett nummer, åtta, och med det har olika stadier av sin kraft. När han kallar fram sina krafter till att börja med får han en åtta på framsidan av hans hand och hans kraft en boost så att säga, han blir simpelt sagt starkare. Men när han går in i sitt andra stadium så formar sig skarpa linjer upp med hans arm ut över hela han kropp? eller möjligtvis bara över ansikte och bröstkorg. Och med detta börjar han absorbera blod runt omkring sig för att bli ännu mäktigare. He´s soo cool *fangirling* Historia Hmm.. Okey now the sadest story of all times comes... okay maybe not but it´s pretty tragic. Jill vet nu att han blev experimentellt född som ett nummer och att "Skuggmannen" tydligen är hans far. Jill var född att vara en mördare, inget han har nått emot men som förklarar så mycket om hans personlighet och händelser. Men istället för att bli uppfostrad som en mördare blev han skickad till en "normal" familj i America, som inte var en speciellt normal familj. Jill växte upp med sin styv storebror och styv far (som han självklart inte visste då) utan att gå till skolan och utan mer aktiviteter än att spela tv-spel med sin bror. När Jill var kring tretton år flyttade hans artonåriga storebror ut ur deras skitlägenhet och lämnade kvar Jill ensam med deras lata, icke arbetande far. Det tog inte lång tid innan han började misshandla Jill, han våldtog och slog Jill vid minsta uppkäftighet eller motstånd. Efter ett år eller så brast Jill och skar upp sin "far" i många små bitar, det var Jills lyckligaste dag. Och han ångrade det aldrig. Efter det sa hans bror åt honom att fly och aldrig stanna på ett ställe för länge. Fly från de "elaka männen" (Tokudan). Så Jill flydde från stad till stad och mördare skoningslöst alla möjliga människor, men hans favorit var veka små flickor som han kunde ta ut sina egna frustrationer på. Men förr eller senare lyckades han bli funnen av Tokudan och satt i Kuben flera år innan han fick bli utsläppt till Ledstjärnan, och det är där Jills äventyr börjar. Händelser Ledstjärnan, det första mötet - Efter att ha blivit förklarad vid sina sinnen nog sund blev han satt i Ledstjärnan. En skola för "problem barn", en skola du aldrig kommer ut från. Det var också här Jill mötte Alba, den uttråkade och understimulerade unga mannen, för första gången. Jill blev ganska fort fäst vid honom och började hänga runt honom så ofta han kunde. Ledstjärnan, rymningsförsöket nummer 1 - Jill skapade också andra "vänner" som Sebastian, ett smartass som ville komma ut precis lika mycket som Jill. Med väl genomtänkta taktiker försökte dem fly men på grund av oväntade passagerare (en pocket Alba) så gick allt fel och istället för att teleportera dem ut så teleporterade dem in True Borns istället. Vilket inte var helt fel heller för Jill kom på att det var extremt kul att slita vingar av folk och att hans nummers syfte var att skydda Tokudan från True Borns. GAh! Skriver mer sen, måste sova nu. Relationer Alba Seven - Enda kärlek, själsfrände och bästa vän. Kain Welsh - Companion in crime och vän. Alan Welsh - Äcklig, stark magiker som vore bättre död (bara det att han är för stark för honom att mörda) Sarah Welsh - Kains lilla wench, hon är vettig. Han skära upp henne utan att hon dör (yay) Jilba - Jill och Albas första barn som blev kidnappat av hans "far" vid födsel. "Shadow" - Tydligen Jills far som är en total dick! Julie Welsh - Det lilla kreaturet som har ärvt hans namn som mellannamn. Kinda cute. Sebastian - En dude från Ledstjärnan som var smart och lite rolig. Pink cat guy - En random, lite irriterande kille som dök upp och skulle hjälpte Jill att rädda Alba från Tokudan (blev hans katt ^^) "Gud" - En chick som kallar sig Gud och gillar att styla, hon är ganska okej. Valen Hoot - En kille som dom temade upp med under kriget som verkade rätt bitter på världen, sitt nu och blir en gammal man ensam i skogen (ganska idiotiskt om du frågar Jill)